Agent in High School
by SShinyEspeonn
Summary: Clary is an agent in The Circle, and this is her very first mission. She assigned to help Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, and in order to do that, she must go to High School, when she had never, EVER went to school before. Will her mission go out of control? Will her life go out of control? You'll never know until you read this story!(AH, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, SShinyEspeonn here with a brand new story! I think I've been crazy, deleting my very first fanfiction, uploading a new one, deleting the new one again. It won't happen again, because I made a promise to myself that I will not be deleting any stories unless the story is a complete disaster. Hope you guys enjoy this story, and without further ado, welcome to the very first chapter of Agent in High School.**

Clary POV:

I've been training all my life for this. A mission. And now here I was, in front of Valentine Morgenstern, my father and the owner of this organization called The Circle.

The Circle is basically a secret organization that a few people know of and they call for agents like me to do work for them. But not any kind of work, work as in like protecting someone famous or killing someone famous, or just killing or protecting someone in general.

All agents have to be sixteen or older. And I'm finally sixteen. This is my very first mission, and I'm not going to fail this.

"Hello, Clarissa," Valentine said. I rolled my eyes, I'd told him a million times to call me Clary, but I nodded anyway. "This is your first mission as an agent, and I'm pleased to say that you are one of our best Agent in Trainings. I'm sure that this will transfer to your missions." I smiled, because I was good at this. I may be small, but that gave me agility and the element of surprise. And people suspected me less.

"This is your mission," Valentine said, handing me a black folder. I moved to open it, but Valentine stopped me. "Open it in your dorm," he said. I nodded. _Damn_ , I thought to myself. _I freaking forgot the first and most important rule, to never share important information in public_.

I stood up from the comfy seat, then walked over to the double doors leading to the hallway. "And Clary," Father said. I turned around, my bright red hair swinging. He pretty much never called me Clary. "Be safe," he said, smiling. Even though he was strict, he was still my father. I smiled back in response, then walked out into the hallway.

I walked down the hall, clutching my black folder, the color made my pale hands seem almost white, like snow. I passed by a couple AITs, or Agents in Trainings. They were laughing at each other, talking about their training. I walked up three flights of stairs to the 4th floor and stopped at room 4-37. Home. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my key. After jiggling it for a few seconds, I was able to open the door and enter my humble-abode.

It was small, but enough for me. The living room had a small green rug next to a red couch and a flat-screen TV mounted onto the wall in front of the couch with a small coffee table that I ate on in the corner. Connected to the living room, there was a kitchen with a small pink fridge, a sink, cupboards, a microwave, and a stove. There was my bedroom that had a purple twin-size bed, a rocking chair, a white bookshelf that was overflowing with books, a blue desk, a black chair, and another green rug. My dorm isn't the best designed dorm, but it's comfy and that's all that counts. At least to me.

I walked straight to my bedroom after I slipped off my beautiful black sneakers. I turned my purple lamp on and sat on my black chair. I shifted until I got into my comfy position and then I opened the folder, eager to know all about my mission.

I took out the first packet. On the cover, there was all the information about me, which I didn't need. I flipped the page over to meet with the second page. On that page, there was information about my client: Maryse and Robert Lightwood. There was a picture of the two together, and I could safely say that they weren't on the best of terms, though they were obviously married. After reading some of the information on the page and learning that there wasn't any info about the actual mission, I flipped the page again. _Mission_ , I read to myself. Finally.

 _You are to prevent the Lightwoods' adopted son, Jonathan Christopher Herondale-Lightwood for learning about who his real parents are, Stephan and Celine Herondale, until the Lightwoods say that it is okay for Agent to return._

 _Woah_ , I thought. _I have to prevent some dude from learning that his parents are murderers and drug-dealers who were sent to prison seven years ago_.

I flipped the page and was greeted by a picture of a pretty-looking teenager. My hands automatically itched for a pencil and a piece of paper even though I gave up drawing years ago due to the large amounts of training and learning. He looked like a piece of gold that was shaped into a Greek god brought to life. He had blonde curls that looked like golden strings and golden-bronze skin. But his eyes were the most unique. They were golden marbles place carefully into his eye sockets. _If that is what Jonathan looks like_ , I thought, _I won't be able to keep anything from him_.

I tore my eyes away from the picture and looked at the information. I was right, the pretty boy in the picture was in fact Jonathan. I learned that he was seventeen, the quarterback of the football team in his school, had a girlfriend named Kaelie Whitewillow who was sixteen, a sister named Isabelle Lightwood who was sixteen and preferred to be called Izzy, two brothers named Alexander Lightwood who was eighteen and preferred to be called Alec and Max Lightwood who was nine, preferred to be called Jace, and he went to Alicante High.

I automatically knew that Jace was a player, otherwise known as a man-whore. I pulled out my little memo notebook and flipped to a fresh page. I titled the page _Mission One_ , then wrote down _J is a player_. I then closed the notebook and put the packet back into the folder. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant that I would be able to buy all school supplies and some casual clothing. I can't say that I'm not very excited to go to high school, because that would be a big lie. After all, I've never been to a school before, I was taught at the Institute.

I was also very excited that I would own a house all by myself, even though it would only be for a short while. Not being truly alone sometimes wasn't nice, though most people would kill to have company 24/7.

I yawned, and decided that I should have some sleep before going off on a huge shopping spree tomorrow. So I crawled into my bed and pulled up the covers and closed my eyes, and thought, _This is going to be so epic_ , before drifting off to dreamland.

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Please, do suggest ideas or give me reviews to help me better my writing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, SShinyEspeonn here with another chapter!**

 **One thing: I am so super-duper sorry that I didn't upload for a very long time, a REALLY long time… Please don't kill me… *Hides underneath my bed. Peeks out.* But in all honesty, I am SO sorry…**

 **In addition to that, sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes and such.**

 **And also, sorry for this chapter being super short, despite me having a long time to write this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER! None of these characters except for the ones that I actually do make up (I'll put them down so you guys and gals know who they are at the end). I forgot to add this in the last chapter, and that bugged me.**

 **That was really long, but without further ado, there shall be no more bolded words until the end!**

Clary POV:

The alarm clock kept blaring out loud, so I had to get up. It was morning already. I sighed, not wanting to start the day.

After stopping the annoying sound of my alarm clock, I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to shower. Showering always got me wide awake and alert, just the way I needed to be.

So I showered, then blow-dried my hair and combed it, taming my wild, fire red curls. My hands manipulated my hair into a high pony-tail, and then combed the ends a bit more to eliminate all tangles. After my hair was clear of all knots, I went to my clothing drawer and took out my underwear, a black t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, black converses, and a black cardigan. I realized that my wardrobe was basically all black, and that would make me stand out like a sore thumb. I made a mental note to myself to buy some decent-colored clothing. And some jewelry. Female teens wore jewelry, right?

According to my memory of watching some television, I am correct. And also according to the television shows, I needed a bunch of books, binders, folders, etc. and a backpack to put all the heavy stuff in. I made a mental list of everything I needed to buy, while looking at myself in the mirror.

The black clothes really made my already pale skin look like milk. And my thin frame didn't help me either with convincing me that I wasn't a vampire. I blood-red hair topped off the look, and might I say, I looked like a freaking dead person who came to life. What was the thing called? The stuff that females put on their faces to "enhance" their traits? March-up? Mark-up? Make-up? Yes, make-up. I'll buy some of that too.

All that listing made me realize that I had so much to buy, which meant that I needed money. Lots of money. Money that I have not a cent of. Now that's a real problem.

I decided that I would ask my father for some money, and then I would need a part-time job to support my needs and wants until my work is done. After completing a mission successfully, agents receive a ton of money. But before that, Valentine is very strict on the usage of money, and I'm pretty sure he'll give me five-thousand dollars, more or less. _Maybe he'll give you more money, you are his daughter after all_ , a small voice said. _I doubt it, after all, when did he ever treat you differently than other AIT's_ , a bigger voice said. I shook my head to prevent myself from arguing with myself.

I scanned myself once more, then walked out to the hall to go meet with Valentine for my request.

"May I receive some money in order for me to buy some decent clothing and to pay rent?"

Valentine looked up at me, peeling his eyes away from his paperwork to face me.

"You do know that I do not take matters such as money very lightly, am I correct?" Valentine asked. I nodded. "Then you shall receive four-thousand-five-hundred dollars, but that is the limit." I nodded again. Valentine sighed, then waved his hand, signaling that I could go. So I left.

 **So, did you like it? Hate it? Comments, concerns? Reviews are appreciated ^_^. Ciao~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys, SShinyEspeonn here with yet another chapter!**

 **And as you can see, I'm trying to update more often, or at least try to get some sort of schedule. But I need to find what works for me, so until I find what works, updates will come at random.**

 **I'm sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: None of these characters are mine unless they are not recognizable, then they are mine, but to avoid any confusion, I will list any and all characters that I make up at the end.**

 **I tried to make this short, and without further ado, enjoy the third chapter of Agent in High School!**

Clary POV:

There were so many bustling people in the mall, holding gigantic bags in their hands, talking with friends, enjoying their time at the mall. I, on the other hand, was completely lost, helplessly trying to find out where some sort of clothes store was.

"Excuse me? Do you know where, uh," I looked around, and spotted a bag saying GAP on it. "Do you know where Gap is?" I asked a lady in a flower-print sundress.

"I can't give you the exact location, but I can tell you to look out for signs, because there's a chance that there may be a map on it telling where everything is located."

"Thank you," I said, bowing slightly as I did so, and then ran off to look for a sign.

My mouth dropped open as soon as my eyes took in the sight of the colorful clothes, the colors so bright and lively that my eyes started to hurt a bit after staring into the colors so much. The map had said that Justice was a children's store, and I figured that since I am pretty small, maybe I would try some kids' sizes. But the bright colors were too much, as I decided to cross Justice off my list of stores.

Next up, Gap. The colors were a little easier on my eyes and I ended up buying two pairs of jeans, a forest green shirt, and a dark blue cardigan. Then I went to Old Navy and bought another pair of jeans, a black tank-top, and a pair of blue leggings.

After that, I went to Nike and bought myself a pair of black and blue sneakers.

And then I went to a cosmetics store and bought some of whatever I thought I might use.

By the end of this shopping spree, I was left with four bags of clothes and make-up.

When I arrived back at the Institute, I made a beeline towards my home to unpack and organize what I just bought, and also to find my suitcases so it would be easier to pack up to leave.

I sighed, staring out of the window. It would be my first time ever, living out on my own, without anyone looking at me. I guess I was slightly happy, more personal space and more privacy, but it would also seem bland, without all of the people that I normally see in the Institute. But I would have to get used to it if I didn't want to stand out, and I definitely didn't want to stand out at all.

I looked at my watch, and saw that it was eight o'clock, time of curfew in the Institute. I walked to my bedroom after brushing my teeth and fell on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

I just went through the hardest training day of my life. Never knew that shopping would be so tiring.


	4. Chapter 4

**So… Hi guys. SShinyEspeonn here with another chapter. And I am so super-duper sorry for not updating for the past I don't even know.**

 **But, as you can see… I am no good at updating at a consistent schedule. I always tell myself that I would write another chapter the next day, but then when that day comes, I cancel it. I know that I'm a huge procrastinator.**

 **HOWEVER! I have excuses. I had homework to do and tests to study for, and the computer monitor was not working for a few days.**

 **However, I am still sorry for not updating any sooner.**

 **Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes in this and future chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters in The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare only, though there may be some new characters I make up. Those characters I create will be listed at the end if they appear in this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the long Author's Note, but without further ado, enjoy the fourth chapter of Agent in High School.**

Clary POV:

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

The alarm clock blared in my ears, waking me up affectively. The damn alarm clock always did its job. I wish it broke so I'd have an excuse to sleep a little more.

Getting up, I was ready to face another Sunday of mad training, then realized that I didn't have to, I just needed to pack up! The thought saddened me and made me giddy at the same time.

I would finally feel a little more independent, living on my own. But I would also miss everybody.

Sighing, I grabbed the suitcases and set them on my desk. I dragged the shopping bags over to my desk and opened my wardrobe.

First, I changed my clothes from my purple pajamas to black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black sweater.

Then, I went back and forth grabbing everything from my wardrobe and stuffed them in one suitcase. Luckily, I didn't have much clothes, meaning I wouldn't have a ton of suitcases, and I wouldn't have to abandon some of my prized black clothes. I also stuffed another suitcase with the clothes I bought from the mall, and then took out a backpack. Here, I placed a photo of my family: Mom, Jon, Father, and I sitting around a table, laughing, doing normal family stuff. That was years ago. I also placed my phone, trusty black ATI FX45, a pocketknife, some ammo, my money, my ID card, the black folder, and my spy gear.

In about five minutes, I was leaving for the airport, and I wanted to say my last goodbyes.

So I went to my father's office first.

"Knock, knock, knock."

"Come in," a sharp voice said.

I opened the door slowly and let myself in. Father was staring at me.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be departing here in four minutes." Always as strict as ever.

"I wanted to say my goodbyes to you, father."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," I said, nervously. Then, daringly, I made my move and went around Father's desk and hugged him. Father stiffened, then pushed me away.

"Clarissa, you know that there is supposed to be no affection at all between our staff and the AITs, no matter what."

I glared at him. I should have known he wouldn't have shown me any affection, not even a small smile. I stomped out of his office without him dismissing me. I missed Mom, her warm smile, encouragement, affection. She loved me and Jon. Father was more jovial back then. But those days are over.

I went to Jon's room next. 2-13.

"Knock, knock, knock."

I heard footsteps, and then the door opened. Jon looked at the hallway wearily, then realized it was me. His tired expression lighted up, and he smiled.

"Clary, nice to see you! Come on in, it's been too long."

Smiling, I was happy my brother was still same old Jon.

I walked in his room, which was similar to mine, except everything was metallic colored.

"So, what's popping, little sis?"

"Oh, I'm just on my first mission, far away from here, LA. I'm going to Brooklyn, NY. In about three minutes."

My brother gasped, then feigned hurt.

"So you're leaving me here to deal with Father alone? I thought we promised to stick together forever. My little Clary is changing."

Annoyed, I hit my brother in the shoulder.

"Ow… You're mean."

"And you still love me," I said, in a sweet voice.

"You got that right," Jon retorted, rolling his eyes.

I batted my eyelashes a lot just to annoy him. He bonked me on my head.

"Bye Clary, I think it's time for you to go."

Looking at my watch, I gasped. Only one minute.

Bumping into the AITs, I ran towards my room and grabbed my suitcases and backpack.

I found myself in front of a taxi, holding up ten bucks. Looking behind my back to see a glimpse of the Institute, I climbed inside and told the driver to drive me to the Los Angeles International Airport. Looking back, I wiped a tear away that escaped my eyes. _Goodbye home, I won't be seeing you in a while_.

 **So how'd you like it? No OC's yet. And if you're wondering what the hell an ATI FX45 is, it's a hand gun. Review please, I would love to know you're opinions on this story now. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, SShinyEspeonn here and… Oh. My. Raziel.**

 **I just realized how short my chapters looked. I use Microsoft Word, so my chapters were at least 1.5 pages.**

 **Anyways, hey guys, SShinyEspeonn here back with another chapter!**

 **Sorry for any horrible grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters in TMI belong to CC and CC only. I take no credit in those characters (but they will be a wee bit out of character). There will be characters I make though.**

 **Speaking of OC's, I need you guys' help. I would really be thankful if you create characters that can appear in this story! Just include the character's name, age, physical characteristics, and how they behave. All characters will be greatly appreciated. ^_^**

 **And now without further ado, enjoy chapter five of Agent in High School!**

Clary POV:

This wasn't my idea of a living place for my very first mission. Not at all.

 _"_ _Miss, where would you like to go?" the taxi driver asked as soon as I got in the car after a long plane ride._

 _"_ _468-37 Idris Ln., please," I answered._

 _The taxi driver nodded and began driving._

 _The taxi driver was my idea of a good taxi driver. He didn't pick into my business, made no small talk, and just drove. He was very polite when he did talk, like when I arrived at my new house._

 _"_ _That would be $20 dollars," he said. I gave him the money after fishing for it, then shut the door and watched as the yellow cab drove off._

And now here I was. In front of a dinky apartment that looked so fragile that I was afraid to step in the building. Leave it to Father to find a very cheap place near my clients. Speaking of my clients, I wonder where they lived. I would find out soon.

Carefully stepping into the building, I sensed someone watching me.

"You don't have to act like a wrong step from you would send the building collapsing. Especially not from you, you're too small to do any major damage in here."

I didn't even look at this woman, and I already hated her. A lot. She made a mistake. She underestimated me. _Her voice sound familiar_ , a small voice in my mind nagged. _Shut up, small voice_.

"Who are you to ev-"

Oh. My. God.

"ALINE!" I squealed, and rushed towards my friend. I hadn't seen her in forever.

"OMG, Clary, is that you!"

We both hugged.

The last time I saw her was when she was sent out of the Institute, kicked out of The Circle. She swore on her life that she wouldn't tell about Father's organization. Why was she kicked? Not because she wanted to. No, she loved training and hanging out with me.

You see, Father has a thing against gays and lesbians. A huge thing against them. And Aline just so happened to prefer the female gender, way above men.

So Father kicked her out.

I begged him to let her stay, she was my best friend and all. But no, Father was set in his ways.

"I am so sorry about you getting kicked. I tried to change Father's view on gays and lesbians, but he is set in his ways."

Aline looked said, but smiled. She really did love life in the Institute.

"You couldn't do anything about it. But you're here, and we are reunited, that's what matters, right? After all, you can't change the past. Besides, I got used to this place! Here's really nice. So, I'm guessing you're on a mission?"

"Yup, my very first one."

"Congratulations!"

We ended up catching up with what was going on.

"Hey, so, are you living here?" I asked Aline.

"Yup!"

"I'm moving in here! For the mission anyway, but we can hang with each other!"

"Yeah! I heard a new girl was moving here, but I would've never guessed that it was going to be you. Hey, I was asked to actually greet you. Here, your keys," She said, giving me my keys. "I'll take you to your room. We are going to talk about this mission. You can talk to me about it, if you were wondering. Being a former AIT and all."

I nodded, and we both went towards the stairs.

We were going to do a lot of talking.

"OMG, Clary, You're going to Alicante High too?!" Aline asked, squealing.

"Yes, I'm going to Alicante High for my mission. Wait, what do you mean by 'too'?"

"I'm attending Alicante High! OMG, this is perfect. Though, if you are going to have to be close to Jace Lightwood, I advise you not to fall for him. Many did, many got heartbroken. Seriously, he is the player of all players. The school even got a club called 'We hate Jace because he broke our hearts'." Aline rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Seriously, a lot of the girls in the school are airheads, so stereotypical. But there are some really amazing people that I have become friends with. I'll introduce you to them tomorrow."

"Sure," I said, smiling. I was so lucky that I already had a friend at my new school along with other possible friends. Luckily, I won't stick out, being the all alone person. I would fit in more, being less of a sore thumb.

"Oh, I just realized it's 7:00, you need to pack up for school and everything! I am so sor-"

"Ding-Dong"

"Huh?"

Getting up from the chair, I opened the door. There was a delivery man at the door, holding up a rather large package.

"I was told to give this to Clarissa Fray," he said.

"That would be me," I replied, taking the box from him.

"Okay, then my job is done, have a good night ma'am." The delivery man then walked away, without giving information on who sent this or what was inside.

Aline looked at me with a puzzled look when I came back into my kitchen/dining room.

"Who was it, and what the hell is in that box?" she asked.

"Well, the person was a delivery man. And I have no idea what the hell is inside this box. The delivery man just gave it to me after saying that this was meant for me, then left without another word."

"Ooh, can we open it together?"

"Sure, why not."

After shoveling around the kitchen cabinets, I found a box cutter. With that, I cut the box open. Inside, there were a bunch of school supplies and a note.

"Oh wow, this is everything you need for this school year and maybe even the next!"

I picked up the note. It read:

 _Dear Clary,_

 _When we last met before you set off on your first mission, I noticed that you had no school supplies on you what-so-ever. So I was so very kind as to buy you supplies. You owe me now._

 _Sincerely, Jon, your sexy brother_

I laughed. Trust Jon to have a huge ego. But I loved him anyway.

Aline reached her hand out towards me. "Give me the note, I want to read it." She then proceeded to take it from me and read it out loud.

"Dear Clary, boring stuff, yada-yada-yada, wait a sec, 'Sincerely, Jon, your sexy brother'."

Aline burst out laughing, then fell on the floor. Never knew Jon could be that funny. After a few more moments, Aline came back to her senses.

"Oh, God. When you send Jonathan a letter or something, tell him that I'm sexier than he'll ever be."

"Okay, got it." I then pulled up my phone and texted my brother.

 _CM- Jon?_

 _Yeah? –JM_

 _Make it quick, Father will kill if he found out –JM_

 _CM- Ok, ok_

 _CM- Just wanted 2 thank u for the supplies._

 _No problem –JM_

 _CM- Also, I met Aline._

 _CM- She told me 2 tell u that she is sexier than u'll ever be._

 _CM- Bye! Luv u!_

Aline snatched my phone and looked at the texts I sent. Just as she was looking, Jon sent another text saying "WHAT! TELL ALINE I AM THE SEXIEST SPECIMEN ON EARTH! OH CRAP, INSTRUCTOR JUST SAW ME TEXTING! BYE CLARE-BEAR!" We burst out laughing at that, though a small part of me worried about Jon getting caught.

"Holy shrimp, just realized now it is 7:30, I should really get going. Bye! Hey, let's walk to school tomorrow! Bye!" With that, Aline ran out of my new home.

I rolled my eyes, then turned back to pack up for school tomorrow. I felt tired already.

 **So… How'd you guys like this longer-than-usual chapter? This took like three days to write… It's like four pages in Microsoft Word. Review please? I love hearing your opinion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! SShinyEspeonn here, back with another chapter!**

 **It's nice to see that you guys are enjoying the long chapter I uploaded previously.**

 **Also, is it just for me, or are any of you guys who are also uploading stories having problems with fanfiction . net with it saying that there is an error with the file uploading process with Microsoft Word?**

 **But anyways, here's the next chapter of Agent in High School, enjoy!**

Clary POV:

"I am so excited for you! Your very first day in school! With me!" Aline squealed, for the millionth time for today. "Oh! Gosh, I spent so much time talking with you that I lost track of time! We're here! Welcome to Alicante High." She nudged me towards the window of the bus, motioning me to look outside.

So I did.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight of the humungous building in front of me. It was easily twice as large as the Institute, I couldn't even imagine how many students attended here.

"Earth to Clary? You there?" Aline said, waving her hand at my face.

"Huh? What?" I said, snapping back to reality.

Aline crossed her arms in front of her pastel pink blouse. "You were gawking at the building, people were starting to stare! Ugh, you are so embarrassing sometimes."

I rolled my eyes and walked with her to the building.

There, we went to the secretary.

"Hi Ms. Belcourt. This is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, who will be joining this school today. She needs her schedule," Aline said, grabbing my shoulders to make it very obvious that I was the Clarissa Morgenstern she was talking about.

"Ah, yes. The principal told me that you would start attending school from today. Here's your schedule," Ms. Belcourt said, handing me a piece of paper. I took it from her hands, and started skimming through it. "Your locker number is 108. The passcode for the lock is 6 17 24. Hope you enjoy attending this school!" I nodded.

This is my schedule for Monday:

AM Homeroom: Room 237 Mr. Lightwood

Period 1: Art Room 107 Ms. Fray

Period 2: English Room 206 Mr. Hodge

Period 3: Math Room 324 Mr. Carstairs

Period 4: Spanish Room 211 Mr. Santiago

Period 5: Cafeteria Lunch

Period 6: Biology Room 131 Ms. Graymark

Period 7: Gymnasium Gym Mrs. Lightwood

Period 8: World History Room 237 Mr. Lightwood

PM Homeroom: Room 237 Mr. Lightwood

"Your locker is next to mine, and we have period 2, 4, 5, and 7 together!" Aline exclaimed, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Oh, ok. C'mon, let's go to out lockers."

Aline nodded, and we walked to the lockers. When we arrived at our lockers, I opened the locker and stuffed the things I received from Jon into it.

Sebastian POV:

I was at my locker with Jace, when I saw an unfamiliar red-headed cutie across the hall, hanging with the lesbian chick. "Hey, Jace? Watch me as I make that read-head fall for me in less than a minute."

"Trying to beat my record again?" Jace sighed. "You'll never succeed."

"You'll see." I made my way across the hall, people separating to make way.

"Hey, cutie. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" I said, whispering in her ear.

Clary POV:

As I was organizing my locker a bit, not paying attention to the world around me, I felt someone whisper something in my ear. Reaction and instincts kicking in, I thrusted my right leg back and kicked my opponent in the shin and followed up with a punch to the face. I heard a crunch, but not a crack. I hadn't broke my opponents nose, but probably had nosebleed.

When I looked at the person that alarmed me, I saw a black haired boy clutching at his nose. Looking around, I saw a crowd around us, whispering. Finally, I looked up. I saw a familiar face. Immediately recognizing it as Jace. He looked astounded, to say the least.

"God, I am so sorry! I just felt someone whisper in my ear, and my reflexes just reacted and beat you up, and, God, I am so sorry! Really! I apologize. If I knew you weren't trying to hurt me I wouldn't have hurt you. I am so sorry!" I said to the boy clutching his nose, bowing down.

The boy stood up. His face was bright red, expression set in a frown. He looked enraged, to say the least.

"How dare you punch my beautiful face!" he yelled. I went from feeling sorry to feeling burning hatred in record time.

"How dare I? How dare you sneak up on me and alarm me?" I clenched my fists, ready for a battle. This boy was making a mistake if he thought he could mess with me and get away with it.

The boy growled and lunged at me. Careless move.

My surrounding faded into blackness, all sound gone, except for my opponent's uneven breathing and my opponent himself. I slid out of his way, and the boy went off balance. Seeing my chance, I raised my leg and brought an axe kick down on him. Game over.

As the black turned to color, silence to cheering, I heard the crowd of kids chanting "Red". Looking around, I saw Aline nodding in approval and Jace's jaws dropped to the ground.

I faced my opponent once more. He was lying on the ground, on his stomach. He was panting, sweaty, and beat up. I, on the other hand, didn't even break a sweat. And to think I thought he would've been a more worthy opponent. I was way out of his league.

"What is going on here?!" I heard a feminine voice. Everyone froze. I think it's a teacher. If she is, I am screwed.

 **So, did you like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism and praise is welcome.**

 **By the way, school is almost done! Which may mean I will update more, or I won't update more. Nobody knows.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, SShinyEspeonn here with another chapter!**

 **Fanfiction . net is finally cooperating and I can upload chapters by selecting a Microsoft Word file!**

 **Summer vacation is also starting! Hazah!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **ALSO: I changed the math teacher from Mr. Herondale to Mr. Carstairs after I realized that made no sense because Mr. Herondale is supposed to be in jail, so yeah.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Even though I keep forgetting to say that TMI does not belong to me, TMI does not belong to me. You all should know this already. BUT! There may be some characters I create. Those would be mentioned in the Author's Note that I put after the story.**

 **And after the huge disclaimer, enjoy the seventh chapter of Agent in High School!**

Clary POV:

"Ms. Morgenstern, it's your first day here at our school, and you wind up in a fight!" Mrs. Whitewillow said. She's the principal of Alicante high, and she is a no-nonsense person. I would like her, if she wasn't scolding Sebastian, as I learned his name, and me.

As I heard Mrs. Whitewillow talk, I learned that Sebastian was a friend of Jace Lightwood and he got into a lot of fights. Apparently, he was undefeated. Until I came along and bet him up without breaking a sweat.

"Hey! Speaking of which, how the hell did a little girl like you beat me up? I bet it was pure luck," Sebastian said.

"It wasn't pure luck," I muttered. I thought I was quiet, and that no one heard me. I was wrong.

"What did you say, little red?" His face went red. "Wanna go again? I'll make sure to go easy on you, I normally don't go around beating girls up. This is a seldom sight, girl, pay attention."

He lunged at me once more. This time, my vision didn't go into what I like to call fighting mode. Instead of dodging him like I did before, I took the attack head on. Wow, he wasn't even as strong as the weakest AITs in the Institute. Sebastian pinned me to the wall.

He was smiling. "Got you."

With his guard down, I kneed him in his groin sending him off me stumbling. I walked closer and elbowed him in the face and punched him in his guts. Game over, again.

After another long lecture from the principal, we were finally set free.

Sebastian glared at me, then stomped away. I shrugged it off and went to room 206. Thanks to Mrs. Whitewillow, I missed art.

When I arrived at the classroom, I was the last student there. And the only seat left was the corner seat, closer to the blackboard and the teacher's desk. Fine by me. Also noticed Jace was on the back window side of the classroom, with a girl wearing barely any clothes hanging over him. I hate people like them.

As I moved closer to the desk that was left, everyone started whispering, pointing at me. Argh, this was one of the reasons on why I wanted to stay low.

Anyways, after I took my seat, Mr. Hodge came in.

"Okay, everyone, settle down. It's time for class, the bell rung already."

The students quieted down, and Mr. Hodge started talking about a pop quiz. Everyone groaned, except for me. Why?

Because I studied at the Institute, where it's not only one of the most hardcore places to train, but it's also one of the most hardcore places to study and learn things. I basically took college level courses at the Institute about an year before and been studying the stuff ever since, because there's a test every three months or so and if you have below a ninety percent, your kicked out. Harsh stuff.

Anyway, the teacher handed out quiz papers and I finished in about ten minutes. I stood up and walked up to the teacher's desk, where Mr. Hodge was drinking coffee and surfing the Internet. Everyone looked up. Bet he thought it would be a lot later until someone finished.

"Mr. Hodge? I finished the quiz." I said.

"What? Now? This was supposed to be the most difficult quiz I've given in this class, designed to last about a period even for the smartest student, yet you come here and tell me you're done in ten minutes? You better get a good grade on this, or I'm going to have to contact your parents about you not trying." Mr. Hodge seemed baffled to say the least. But he took my paper with a sigh and told me to sit at my desk for the rest of the class. Fun.

It was lunch, and I met up with Aline and her friends.

"Okay, Clary, you're finally here! What took you so long? Rhetorical, by the way. So, let me introduce you guys!" Aline said, hyped.

"Everyone, this is Clary. My, um, friend from when we were younger, but then I, uh, moved!" I gave a small wave.

"You're the girl from this morning, aren't you?! The one who bet up Sebastian? I just want to say thank you, for beating the jerk up for me. He stole my lunch money on Friday," a brown haired boy said. He wore a Star Wars t-shirt, worn out jeans, sneakers, and a pair of glasses.

"Hey, I think I saw you from Hodge's class? The one that finished his hell-quizzes in record time?" a raven haired girl said. She seemed like she belonged with more popular people, not the normal people like us. But she seemed nice.

"Shush!" Aline said. "Now, let me continue before I was rudely interrupted by the two love birds back there." The brown haired buy and the black haired girl blushed a shade of red similar to my hair color.

"The two love birds are Simon and Isabelle, the other brown haired girl is Maia, and the blonde haired girl is Helen, my girlfriend!"

We exchanged hello's and hi's, then we went inside the cafeteria and sat at a blank table. All of the group except for Helen and Isabelle went to get school lunch. I stayed at the table.

Helen and Isabelle took out their lunches and started eating. Isabelle noticed that I didn't take anything out to eat and that I didn't go to get school lunch.

"Hey, Clary. Do you have any food to eat?" Isabelle asked.

"No, I don't." I replied.

"Oh, you don't have to be formal around me or anything. And also, why don't you get school lunch if you don't have any of your own food to eat? I mean, it's disgusting and all, but I think it's better than eating nothing at all. Wait a moment, are you anorexic?" Isabelle started ranting on. After about a minute, she caught herself. "Oh, sorry, I tend to ramble on a lot. So, why aren't you eating lunch?"

"I'm not used to eating lunch," I said. Only half true, but it still has some truth. The Institute didn't serve lunch, only served breakfast and dinner. So I became accustomed to not eating lunch.

Isabelle looked at me weirdly, then went back to eating her lunch which consisted of a salad. I personally don't like salads, they're too much work for just a bit of fruits and veggies and maybe salad dressing.

Anyway, Aline, Simon, and Maia came back with trays of school lunch. They sat down around the table, and started chatting. It would've been awkward if I have not been from the Institute, but I was used to being left alone in conversations.

I decided to make use of this time and think about my mission.

To be completely honest, I had no idea on how to go about my mission. It wasn't like I could beat a bunch of people up to solve this, or solve a puzzle. No, it was more complicated. How would I keep an eye on Jace without being so obvious that it seems wrong, or look stalker-ish. This was going to be difficult.

A large thump sound broke me out of my reverie. Looking up, I saw Sebastian and Jace standing next to Isabelle. I didn't like how this looked.

"Hey Iz?" Jace said with a smirk. God, I hate him already.

"What do you want Jace?" Isabelle replied in an annoyed voice. "Better be something worth my time."

"Just wanted to tell you I can't drive you home today. Sebastian and I are going on a date." Jace said, nonchalantly.

"Wait, WHAT? YOU'RE GAY? I KNEW IT, YOU AREN'T INTERESTED IN ANY GIRLS!" Isabelle shouted. She seemed really happy for Jace. I had no idea what kind of relationship the two were in. Were they like friends, or acquaintances? I looked towards the direction of Jace, and he seemed pretty pissed.

"No, moron. I'm going on a double date. I'm going with Kaelie and Sebastian's going with Seelie. Sorry sis, you're going to have to either walk home, or catch a ride." And with that, the blonde walked off with his black haired friend.

I looked at Isabelle. She looked enraged, to say the least. Then, she looked at Simon. "I hate that I'm asking this of you, but can you drop me off at my house with your van?" she said.

"For the last time Izzy, the van is not mine, it's Eric's. But yes, I told him I had to use it today anyway."

"Thanks Si," Isabelle said. I tapped her on her shoulder, making her turn around to face me.

"Sorry if this is private or if you don't want to talk about it, but is Jace your brother?" I asked. Maybe I could get information on him.

"No, it's completely fine. Jace is actually adopted, and he has no idea who is parents are. He lives with my family, which is a huge pain in the neck."

Suddenly, I had a plan. I would get really close to Isabelle so that I could visit her house several times to keep an eye on Jace and make sure he doesn't find out who his birth parents are. Maybe this would work out.

The rest of the day was a blur, and I rushed out of school when the final bell rang. I had to go home fast, to formulate a plan to complete my mission.

 **So, did you love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism and praise is always welcome. Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! SShinyEspeonn here, back again with another chapter!**

 **I just looked at the reviews for this story, and I am so happy people are liking it and want more! So here's more!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nothing here belongs to me except for my OC's which I will leave after this chapter and the plot. Everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Bye! See you at the end of this chapter, and in the meanwhile, enjoy chapter 8 of Agent in High School!**

Clary POV:

Day two of High School went fairly normal, which was a surprise. Everything was fine and boring, but something interesting happened after school.

As I was standing around the bus station with Aline waiting for the bus to come, a car pulled up in front of the station. The window rolled down, revealing Isabelle sitting on the passenger seat.

"Hey! Clary! You want to hitch a ride with us?" she asked. Next to her in the driver's seat, Jace sat there, looking annoyed.

"And ditch Aline?" I replied. "Anyways, your brother there looks annoyed. Wouldn't want to piss off the almighty Jace now, would I?" I added, sarcastically.

"I don't mind! I had to ditch you anyways Clary, sorry for not telling you earlier, I have to go grocery shopping." Aline piped in.

"See?" Isabelle said. "You can come with us. No more excuses." Isabelle did something that made a noise from the car, I assume she unlocked the car doors. "And Jace doesn't mind, now do you, Jace?" Isabelle said, gritting her teeth. I heard a sigh.

"No, I don't mind, but just don't try to cook dinner. You are a horrible cook."

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you, Jace."

"I said that you shouldn't cook because you might get grease and stuff all over your clothes! I didn't say anything about you being horrible at cooking, no no no." Jace repeated. He seemed unnaturally positive when he said that. I wondered if Isabelle would be a worthy opponent. Jace seemed scared of her, after all.

I got in in the back, and the rest of the ride to Isabelle's home was awkwardly silent. When we arrived, I was amazed at how their house was so close to mine.

There was a huge mansion, the Lightwood's residence, and across the street, there was the dinky apartment building I lived in. I couldn't believe they lived so close to where I was staying.

"Wow, you know that dinky apartment building across the street? That's where I live, and Aline lives there too!" I said, trying to be friendly.

I guess it worked because Isabelle replied, "Really? Funny, how Aline and I never crossed paths."

I didn't know how to reply, so I just looked at her with this what I hoped looked friendly smile. I felt super awkward.

"Hey, so I'll give you a tour of my house. Let's go!" Isabelle said, thankfully breaking the awkward moment. She hauled me into her house and started jabbering about which rooms were which and things of that nature. I blanked out, soaking up the information to evaluate later.

After about a good thirty minutes later, she was finally finished, and I found myself at the kitchen. Isabelle handed me an apple, and I gladly accepted. This was about the time where I finished my training and went to my home at the Institute and ate a small snack, like an apple.

"So, Clary, where did you come from?" Isabelle asked. I tensed a little, I knew that this would come up some time, but not so soon. I wasn't ready to answer this question, I hadn't thought of a reasonable answer or any of the questions to possible questions people may ask.

"Um… It's kind of a confusing story, I'll tell you some other time," I replied. Definitely not the smoothest answer, but it seemed to convince Isabelle into leaving the matter alone.

"Hey Clary! So I'm gonna go up to my room, wanna come along?" Isabelle asked.

"Not yet, I'll come up in a little while Isabelle. Just need to finish my apple."

"I don't mind you eating in my room!" Isabelle exclaimed. "And also, don't call me Isabelle. Only my parents call me that and it's usually when I'm in trouble. Just call me Izzy!"

"Oh, okay Izzy. And no, I was taught not to eat in other people's rooms." It was true, I wasn't allowed to eat anywhere except for my home and the Institute Cafeteria.

"Sure then. I guess its fine, I need to change my clothes anyway. Come to my room after your done, you know where to go, right?" I nodded in reply.

Izzy then smiled and went up the grand staircase.

 _Good, now I can look around the mansion to see if there are any clues to assist me in my mission_. I stood up and put down my apple, anxious to adventure the home of my new friend and mission subject.

 **Okay. So to be honest, I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but I didn't upload it for some weird reason. So just excuse that. Please? Ciao~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. SShinyEspeonn here. I know that I haven't uploaded in forever, and I am so sorry for that. I truly am, and anything I do won't make up for that. Again, I am so sorry about the huge gap in the updates.**

 **DISCLAIMER: no characters from TMI belong to me, just my ideas and OC's do.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy this chapter of Agent in High School!**

Clary POV:

It's been about six months since I first went to Alicante High, meaning it was March.

Surprisingly, I became real friends with Isabelle. And even more surprisingly, I became friends with Jace. Sort of.

Right now, I was in the hallway with Jace, going to Gym. Currently, we were talking about how athletic I was. It was kind of weird.

"Clary, how are you so athletic? You tell the teacher that you never took gymnastics yet you can do three aerials in a row!" Jace said.

"Maybe I just have a knack for things like that," I said.

Suddenly, the announcement speakers came on. "Everyone, this is a lock down. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Find safety now. Find safety now."

Everyone started panicking, and started running around to get to somewhere safer than the middle of a hallway.

Jace and I were about to run for it, but then Jace dropped his phone. "Clary, I dropped my phone, just wait a sec," he said.

I tugged at him, trying to pull him to safety. "Jace, what's more important, your phone or your life?"

"Phone," he replied as he broke free from my grasp and continued fighting the crowd to get to his phone.

"You are so stupid!"

Finally, everyone ran away and Jace was able to get his phone. The good news was that Jace got his phone. The bad news was that two people were coming towards here. They looked too old to be students and I didn't identify them as any of the faculty members, which left only one thing. They were the people who caused the lock down.

As they came closer, I found that they looked familiar. Something clicked in my mind, and I realized that they were Celine and Stephan Herondale.

I cringed. This was going to make my mission more difficult, now that Jace's parents were actually out in the open.

"Hey, Celine, don't you think that girl looks familiar?"

I froze. They couldn't recognize me, could they?

"Yeah, she looks like Jocelyn Fairchild, the agent who came to bring us down. She succeeded, but we took her down with us," Celine said.

My vision became red. So these were the people who killed Mom. I shook my head, I needed to concentrate on getting out of here. There was no way I could beat two criminals who were now wanted, dead or alive.

"Jace, we have to run!" I whisper-shouted.

"Jace? Sounds familiar. Didn't we have a kid named that, or nicknamed that?" Celine said.

"Yeah, he's our son!"

"And Fairchild is his friend."

"This is going to be fun! Son will know how we live!"

I tugged at Jace even harder. "C'mon, let's go!"

Jace, however, was completely oblivious to this. "Son? Parents? What? I knew I was adopted, but I didn't know my parents were criminals?"

"We'll explain everything later darling, but we need to get rid of this agent girl first," Celine said. Stephan launched at me.

My vision turned black, and I pushed Jace out of harm's way. I dodged Stephan's knife, blocking his next swing. I then proceeded to punch his gut, making him drop his blade. He also stumbled backwards, giving me the chance to perform a back hook kick, knocking him out.

"How dare you hurt my honey-boo!?" Celine said, shrieking. She lunged at me in pure fury.

I dodged the assailant by doing a back flip, knocking her knife out of her hand with my foot in the process. I then waited for the woman to lunge, which she did, and then punched Celine in the face, knocking her out.

After I took care of the criminals, my vision turned back to normal and I looked at Jace's way. He looked absolutely bewildered, and I used this to grab Jace and run to a bathroom, not caring what gender it was for.

"Clary, you have some serious explaining to do." Jace told me sternly after we caught out breaths in the bathroom.

"Jace, this is not the time." I said, pacing back and forth. "I only knocked them out temporarily, they'll be up soon. Then they'll be searching all over for us. What to do, what to do."

Jace grabbed my hand, making me face him. "Clary, this is the time."

"I'll tell you everything as soon as we get out of this mess! If we even get out alive. Your parents are S-ranked in the Institute, meaning that they are the highest rank. I don't even know how I managed to knock them out, while not getting hurt in the process!"

"Clary, calm down. I'm pretty sure you're hyper-ventilating. Breathe."

I started to come down from that moment, realizing I was a mess. God, I messed up. Then I realized something.

"How come you're not freaking out? There's a criminal loose in our school, who are also your parents, out for your friend's blood and to take you back to only God knows where." I asked him.

"I don't know. I guess it didn't fully sink in yet." Jace said, replying.

After listening to his response, I started pacing around the bathroom again. "How in the name of all things unholy are we going to do to get out of this big mess?"

"They couldn't possibly wake up yet, so why don't we just sneak out?" Jace said, suggesting. "Or if they do wake up, you can still knock them out and then we can make our grand escape."

"Or we can do both! Okay, here's our plan. Let me explain something first. Because your parents now broke out of jail, they're wanted dead or alive, meaning if I kill them, I won't get in any trouble. So we'll both get out and then you'll check if your parents are still knocked out. If they're knocked out, then it'll make the plan easier. I'll go up to them and shoot them with my gun," I said, pulling out my handy ATI FX45.

"I have two questions."

"Shoot."

"One, why the hell do you have a GUN in school. Two, what happens if they're awake and roaming around?"

"Answering your first question, I'm an agent, meaning I have to be on my guard every time. Your second question, I'm getting there! Patience is a good thing."

Jace rolled his eyes at my response to his second question.

"If your parents are out and roaming about, we'll try our best to avoid them. If we don't meet them, whoop-dee-do. If we do meet them, it'll be harder to shoot them, but I can try. I took lessons in both shooting far away and living targets. Again, I'll explain all about that later."

Jace nodded slowly, taking in the information I gave him.

"Okay then. Jace, go scout. Come back and tell me if they're there or not."

"Yes ma'am," Jace said, responding with a quick salute. I rolled my eyes.

I really hoped this works. Because if my plan goes wrong or have any flaws in it, we're screwed. Majorly screwed.

 **And~… That is chapter 9! I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Hope you enjoyed it! Ciao~!**


	10. Author's Note: SORRY!

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN FREAKING FOREVER!**

 **With back to school, it's been hard getting used to this again.**

 **BUT!**

 **I promise that I will post new chapters soon.**

 **Just…**

 **I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I feel like the worst author ever.**

 **And you probably thought this was an update and was excited.**

 **But it's just an author's note.**

 **I AM SUPER DUPER ULTRA SORRY!**

 **Here. A virtual unicorn, cookies, rainbows, and hugs. I apologize.**

 **CIAO!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, SShinyEspeonn here.**

 **I'm going to be honest. I sort of lost inspiration during this and started concentrating more on my other fanfiction. I almost decided to put a permanent hiatus on this! But then I slapped myself mentally and told myself to finish this fanfiction no matter what.**

 **So here I am.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI, just borrowing the characters. This plot though, belongs to me. I said in the previous chapters that there were going to be OC's, but there are going to be none. But the characters a little OOC.**

 **And without further ado, enjoy this chapter of Agent in High School!**

Clary POV:

I shooed Jace away, making him go scout to see if his parents were still unconscious or up and about. Some may ask me why I'm sending an untrained person to face two S-ranked criminals. But I actually did think, knowing that his parents would probably kill me if I went out but not kill Jace if they saw him.

While I was waiting for Jace to come back, my phone rang, making me jump.

Looking at the caller id, I found out it was father. I immediately picked up, wondering why he called.

"Hello?" I said into my phone, holding it with my right hand. "Why did you call, Father?"

"Hello, Clarissa?" a familiar voice said. Still calling me that instead of Clary. "I heard that the client's adopted son learned of his birth parents," he said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood couldn't possibly know that.

"I have my ways," he said with an annoyed tone. I stopped my interrogating immediately. "Anyways, the clients were informed of this. They were understanding. Your mission has changed. You are to protect their adopted son from his birth parents."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see that. "Yes, sir."

After that, the phone call ended.

I sighed, trying to look at the bright side. At least I didn't get a big lecture or anything. And I might still get my payment.

While I was emerged in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Jace came back. He must have took that opportunity because he sneaked behind my back and then clamped his hands onto my shoulders. I jumped, turning back and holding my gun up. My heart was thumping hard, panicking. When my vision cleared, I realized it was Jace.

"For an undercover agent, you suck at paying attention," he said, kidding around.

"Shut up! This is no time for fooling around. Anyways, how are your parents doing?" I asked, getting strait into the point.

"Sheesh, you sound like Maryse," Jace muttered, rolling his eyes. I gave him a cold look that said to tell me the information, and that I heard what he muttered. "Fine, fine. Celine and Stephan Herondale are still knocked out cold, though when I accidentally made a sound, they stirred. They're probably going to wake up if we whisper around them, or even try to sneak past them."

I nodded. "Then I'm going to have to shoot them," I said.

"What?!" Jace yelled, and soon after that, I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shut your mouth, Jace. Thanks to you, your parents are probably awake, making this considerably harder. Thanks a lot."

Jace peeled my hand off his mouth. "Why can't you just knock them out again?"

I looked at him like he asked the dumbest question on the planet. Which he obviously did. "They know what to expect now. I took them on by surprise before. They probably didn't think that I knew how to fight that well. It leaves my gun our only option." Then. My voice lowered. "And besides, death is way too kind of a treatment for them. They murdered a total of seventeen people. Eighteen, if you count my mom."

Jace's eyes softened. I knew that look. He felt sorry for me. Pity. I hate it.

"Let's go," I said, handling my ATI FX45 with ease. I got up, opening the door as silently as possible. Even though I tried my best to slowly open the poorly painted door, it creaked.

I walked to where the Herondale's were knocked out, unconscious. And like I predicted, they weren't lying on the ground. No, they were standing upright, with glares that were directed to me. If glares good kill, I would be dead ten times over.

Jace's birth parents circled around said boy and me. I had a really bad feeling about this, and wasn't going to let my father down by failing my first, well technically second, mission.

"Go," I said, pushing the blonde haired boy away from the area. "If you don't go, you're going to get hurt, making me fail my mission."

Jace looked reluctant, but went away anyway. I could only hope that he had the sense to call the police after getting to safety. I could hope that I could put up a fight, but that probably wasn't true.

"We'll go after our son. But before that, we'll take care of you."

Then, the two murderers launched themselves towards me, knife in hand.

 **Me: And that's it! Also, I'm going to try a new kind of intro and outro. So here!**

 **Clary: Wait, where am I?**

 **Me: In my head, silly!**

 **Jace: Okay… Wait… WHAT?!**

 **Clary: WHY THE HELL AM I STUCK IN A PERSON'S HEAD!**

 **Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! *Regains composure.* Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ciao!**


End file.
